Various types of fasteners including, for example, bolts/nuts, metal clips, plastic clips or the like may be utilized to secure a plastic part to a substrate such as a sheet metal part. Significantly, every added fastener increases the part cost and weight of the assembly. More specifically, fastener usage requires additional operations at the assembly plant or at the plastic part manufacturer and every additional operation increases the required manpower, process cost and production time. In addition, each fastener has a risk of producing squeaks and rattles. Further, added, separate fasteners have the risk of being missing or mismatched during assembly.
This document relates to a new and improved W-shaped winged spring clip with frangible features that provide a readily perceived indication that the fastener has been correctly installed. The spring clip eliminates the need for additional, separate fasteners thereby reducing the weight and cost of the assembly. It also provides a robust and stronger, more durable joint clamping between a plastic part and a sheet metal part while maintaining proper position and alignment through assembly and vehicle operation and substantially eliminating the risk of squeaks and rattles.
The spring clip also includes double blocked lateral wings or cantilever bars structured to dissipate stress concentrations as well as reinforcing ribs or gussets that add extra strength. Further, the spring clip has a low insertion effort and functions to locate, lock and retain parts together in a single snapping action.